Admit it, you like me Idiot!
by Blaze13ful
Summary: The Story is in progress, the thing is, I dont really know where this is going... by the way ALL Charackters are included... Contains: lemon, BDSM, Bondage, Sex Toys, Sex, yaoi, Bromance, Love, Lust, hate, swearing, blood, mature content in general Don't like? Guess what? Don't read-
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The month was about to end so also the battles came to an end too

After, the last fight, both Teams got back to their Base. Everyone wanted, first of all see the Medic to treat their wounds, the last one was the Spy.

The Spy and the Medic where something like friends. „zat looks really painfull… zis will hurt…" he said to warn Spy, the only one he would warn… no not quite right, he would probably warn Heavy too.

The Spy groweld and hissed over the pain, then nodded „Sank you my friend" he groweld then streched himself. The day and fights had been awful and the spy wanted to take a bath, drink a bottle of wine and enjoy some camambert and baguette, but something was odd about his friend. A while ago he noticed that, he was even doing more work than he normally did and the little chats and chess parties were quit as well.

Also he stoped speaking with Engi.. the Engenieer althought he and the Medic are good friends too.

„So how are you doing Docteur?" the Frenchman asked and looked at him. The Medic didnt reply, the Spy wasn't even sure that the Medic had noticed him even speaking. „Docteur?" he tried again „Doc….?" Again no reply, the last thing the Spy knew was calling him by his true name. Only the Spy and the Medic knew about the names oft he members, the other called themself still like their classes. „Phillipe" the Spy said and placed his hand on the Medics shoulder.

Finaly the man called „Phillip" reacted and looked at the frenchman. „Vati s it Pierre?" the Medic responded and looked at the other one. „Somesthing is bosering you my friend." He looked at the Medic.

The german looked at his friend „Fine Fine…" he sighed and stood up. „I zink that I really have a problem." He said and sighed. The Frenchman sat himself next to him and nodded „Mon ami.. say no more.. you are in love…". The Medic looked confuesed and irritated to his friend „Vat? I am wirklich not in lovy.. wiz anybody" said the Medic and shoke his head „Archimedis is ill and I dont know what I can do for him… Ich bin Arzt and no vet."

Pierre nodded over the explanation. The Medic really looked kind of depressed about his helplesness. „We… ahm.. could go to ze town… and look for a Vet."

„NEIN!" the Medic jumped up „Nobody…NOBODY will touch my wonderful Täubchen" he groweld.

Damn it. The Medic can sometimes be a really frightening man. When he gets mad he will always be the one who destroys no matter what. He is a sadistic scientist and medic, nobody gets in his way and if, they need to flee especially whend Heavy's around. The big russian has a crush on the good Medic and dosen't want him to get hurt.

„Oui, I understand zat. Nobody touches him… but zen.. we have to take care of him ourself… if you want I can also have an eye on him.. just to make sure…" he wanted the Medic to cool down a bit.

„Danke Pierre… that is really kind of you." He sat down and looked a little, relifed. „You really should get some rest my friend" the Spy looked at him. „You are merely a wreck of nerves.. I watch over your little friend over zere" The Medic nodded „Zank you my Freund. Zen I will also take a shower.. and.. eat somezing" The Frenchman nodded „Got take a shower…. I will bring you somezing to eat and then you have to go to bed." The whole Team needs time to rest, everybody is stressed out and needs time to rest.

While Spy takes time to prepare something to eat, the Medic went straigth in the shower. He has a private one. Normally everybody has to shower in the common-shower but the Medic has his own. What, really was, a good thing. At least fort he Spy, somethimes he was allowed to use the shower but today he already took one.

As the Medic was under the shower and felt the hot water on his skin, he sighed deeply. All the dirt and sweat got washed away. His body relaxed under the shower and god it felt so good. His hands solwely, his hands run over his body. Although he was old, his body was trained, his muscels never really shown, but carrying the medi-guns and medi pacs, all the running really trained his body.

The Medic took the soap, slowley he washed away all the dirt, mud and sweat, but his thoughts got drifted away as he reached his lower regions he couldn't stop tot hink about one of his Team-members.

In his thoughts, the Medic had this special one handcuffed, in his private room. The Member would lay there, bound to his bed, not able to move, with hips held high, his ass shown in his direction. The Medic grinned as he slowly reached the other man. The hands of the Medic, stroke softly over the back and the butt oft he other man. „Hmmhh.. you are… indeed.. really schön.." the german one said and gave the man benath him a slap on the butt and enjoyes the moans the other one made. „I want you… I can't hold back anymore… Es tut mir Leid…" Phillip said and moved behind him, gently he put his hands on the other mans hips and thrust deep in the other one.

While under the shower, he started to move his hand and massaged his hard cock. The Medic moaned in pleasure and bliss while he thought of the picture, him playing with this special member. The Medic jerked himseld off and cleaned himself. Althought his dreams and thoughts are really nice, he loved to habe a real body to torture and play with. But nobody would accept his fetishes and desires. After a Moment or two, the Docteur came back from the shower. Tidy and clean as always.

„Aaahh Phillipe you enjoyed your shower I guess?" said the french and offered his friend some cold cuts and a beer. „Somezing to eat for you… and I zink I know what problem your little birdy haz…" said the Spy as he smiled at the Medic.

Note: So... thats my first Chapter.. I don't know.. where this story is going. By the way, I'm from Austria so english is not my mother tongue if anyone wants to Beta-read me.. I would be really glad!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

The month was about to end so also the battles came to an end too

After, the last fight, both Teams got back to their Base. Everyone wanted, first of all see the Medic to treat their wounds, the last one was the Spy.

The Spy and the Medic where something like friends. „zat looks really painfull… zis will hurt…" he said to warn Spy, the only one he would warn… no not quite right, he would probably warn Heavy too.

The Spy groweld and hissed over the pain, then nodded „Sank you my friend" he groweld then streched himself. The day and fights had been awful and the spy wanted to take a bath, drink a bottle of wine and enjoy some camambert and baguette, but something was odd about his friend. A while ago he noticed that, he was even doing more work than he normally did and the little chats and chess parties were quit as well.

Also he stoped speaking with Engi.. the Engenieer althought he and the Medic are good friends too.

„So how are you doing Docteur?" the Frenchman asked and looked at him. The Medic didnt reply, the Spy wasn't even sure that the Medic had noticed him even speaking. „Docteur?" he tried again „Doc….?" Again no reply, the last thing the Spy knew was calling him by his true name. Only the Spy and the Medic knew about the names oft he members, the other called themself still like their classes. „Phillipe" the Spy said and placed his hand on the Medics shoulder.

Finaly the man called „Phillip" reacted and looked at the frenchman. „Vati s it Pierre?" the Medic responded and looked at the other one. „Somesthing is bosering you my friend." He looked at the Medic.

The german looked at his friend „Fine Fine…" he sighed and stood up. „I zink that I really have a problem." He said and sighed. The Frenchman sat himself next to him and nodded „Mon ami.. say no more.. you are in love…". The Medic looked confuesed and irritated to his friend „Vat? I am wirklich not in lovy.. wiz anybody" said the Medic and shoke his head „Archimedis is ill and I dont know what I can do for him… Ich bin Arzt and no vet."

Pierre nodded over the explanation. The Medic really looked kind of depressed about his helplesness. „We… ahm.. could go to ze town… and look for a Vet."

„NEIN!" the Medic jumped up „Nobody…NOBODY will touch my wonderful Täubchen" he groweld.

Damn it. The Medic can sometimes be a really frightening man. When he gets mad he will always be the one who destroys no matter what. He is a sadistic scientist and medic, nobody gets in his way and if, they need to flee especially whend Heavy's around. The big russian has a crush on the good Medic and dosen't want him to get hurt.

„Oui, I understand zat. Nobody touches him… but zen.. we have to take care of him ourself… if you want I can also have an eye on him.. just to make sure…" he wanted the Medic to cool down a bit.

„Danke Pierre… that is really kind of you." He sat down and looked a little, relifed. „You really should get some rest my friend" the Spy looked at him. „You are merely a wreck of nerves.. I watch over your little friend over zere" The Medic nodded „Zank you my Freund. Zen I will also take a shower.. and.. eat somezing" The Frenchman nodded „Got take a shower…. I will bring you somezing to eat and then you have to go to bed." The whole Team needs time to rest, everybody is stressed out and needs time to rest.

While Spy takes time to prepare something to eat, the Medic went straigth in the shower. He has a private one. Normally everybody has to shower in the common-shower but the Medic has his own. What, really was, a good thing. At least fort he Spy, somethimes he was allowed to use the shower but today he already took one.

As the Medic was under the shower and felt the hot water on his skin, he sighed deeply. All the dirt and sweat got washed away. His body relaxed under the shower and god it felt so good. His hands solwely, his hands run over his body. Although he was old, his body was trained, his muscels never really shown, but carrying the medi-guns and medi pacs, all the running really trained his body.

The Medic took the soap, slowley he washed away all the dirt, mud and sweat, but his thoughts got drifted away as he reached his lower regions he couldn't stop tot hink about one of his Team-members.

In his thoughts, the Medic had this special one handcuffed, in his private room. The Member would lay there, bound to his bed, not able to move, with hips held high, his ass shown in his direction. The Medic grinned as he slowly reached the other man. The hands of the Medic, stroke softly over the back and the butt oft he other man. „Hmmhh.. you are… indeed.. really schön.." the german one said and gave the man benath him a slap on the butt and enjoyes the moans the other one made. „I want you… I can't hold back anymore… Es tut mir Leid…" Phillip said and moved behind him, gently he put his hands on the other mans hips and thrust deep in the other one.

While under the shower, he started to move his hand and massaged his hard cock. The Medic moaned in pleasure and bliss while he thought of the picture, him playing with this special member. The Medic jerked himseld off and cleaned himself. Althought his dreams and thoughts are really nice, he loved to habe a real body to torture and play with. But nobody would accept his fetishes and desires. After a Moment or two, the Docteur came back from the shower. Tidy and clean as always.

„Aaahh Phillipe you enjoyed your shower I guess?" said the french and offered his friend some cold cuts and a beer. „Somezing to eat for you… and I zink I know what problem your little birdy haz…" said the Spy as he smiled at the Medic.

Note: So... thats my first Chapter.. I don't know.. where this story is going. By the way, I'm from Austria so english is not my mother tongue if anyone wants to Beta-read me.. I would be really glad!


End file.
